U Remind Me of Sakura
by Osuka
Summary: There's really no summary for this cause I got the idea from the song U Remind Me, so if you want to know what it's about just read: PG13 for cussing.


Oh dear God!!! I've written a romance. I never done that before, sure I read them, but written them, no!!! So if you don't like it please, and I don't mean that in a wussy kind of way, don't flame me. 

** But reviews are welcomed**

When did you get here?

**just now, and why are you being such a baby about this. it's not like you're saving the world or something you're just writing a romance story.**

Ah, shut-up it's not like you'd ever write one yourself you big chicken.

**and proud of it, wait that didn't sound right. what i meant was that i'm proud of not writing romance stories.**

Good for you, anyway if you plan on suing me you had better read this first/ Disclaimer: With this disclaimer I here by pronounce that I do not own Card Captors Sakura nor do I own the song U Remind Me **she forgot who was that sings this song, so if you happened to know let us know** There I have made no claim to them so you can't sue me, all I'm doing is using the characters and this song for what I hope isn't a terrible fic.

"speaking"

^^thoughts^^ **they'll probably be mostly Li's thoughts**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

21 year old Li Syaoran sat at a counter in a coffee shop sipping at his coffee. His face was emotionless yet he was in deep thought. ^^How am I supposed to get out of this? I don't want to marry Mei Lin. I want to marry my... Hey I'm out of coffee.^^ Li raised his hand summing **that's not spelled right isn't it** the waitress. She smiled down at Li as poured more coffee into his cup.

"Here you go Sugar enjoy." Li looked at the woman she seemed to be in her early thirties, she had long red hair with a few strips of gray showing, she sounded nice enough, and she had green eyes just like..... ^^Just like Sakura^^ Li thought. He smiled back at the waitress as she moved on to another customer. ^^I know what I'll do about Mei Lin. I'll runaway and find Sakura, she's the one for me I know it. I just hope you waited for me, my Cherry Blossom.^^ He drank up the last of his coffee and paid for it. Li grabbed his hat as he walked out putting it over his head and pulling it as far down as he could, he also raised up the collar on his trench coat doing his best to hide his face. If Li was going to runaway he couldn't be seen by anyone he knew.

"Li Syaoran!!" Li cringed when the horrible noise reached his ears, that could be only be one person. "Li, wait for soon-to-be-wife!" Mei Lin. ^^Don't worry Li. maybe if you keep walking she'll think she just mistaken you for someone else. But just incase I'd better pick up my pace don't want her catching up. That would be a fate worse then hell.^^ "Syaoran I know it's you so stop walking so fast and wait for me" ^^ Shit! I have the worst luck. No use running from her now she knows it's me. And she'll catch up sooner or latter. And besides I have got a plan^^ "Syaoran why didn't you stop when I called your name?" Li answered her with a cold glare but Mei Lin didn't seem to notice. "Well I'm waiting for an answer." ^^Well time to put the plan into action^^

"See the thing about you that's on my mind. Is the same thing makes me change my mind. Kind of hard to explain, but girl I'll try. You need to sit this may take a while. See this girl she sort a looks just like you. She even smiles the just way you do. So innocent she seemed, but I was fooled. I'm reminded when I look at you." 

"Syaoran just who are you talking about? It's Sakura isn't it?" Li didn't answer he just glared at her. "But you're suppose to marry me, we have to keep the bloodline pure." ^^By marrying my cousin? Two words: Hell No^^

"Thought that she was the one for me. Till I found she was on her tree. She was sexing everyone but me. This is why we could never be."

"Are you still talking about Sakura?" Li shook his head no. "You're talking about us aren't you, that we can never be." ^^She looked like she was about to cry, damn I didn't mean to make her that sad. Man I feel like a total ass right now.^^ "Then go to her Syaoran, I-I release you from your promise. You don't have to marry me." ^^I could jump for joy but it would ruin my image, maybe just a small smile will do. Yeah a smile.^^ And that's what Li did he just smiled at Mei Lin as he walked away headed towards the airport, and Japan, and most importantly Sakura.

"I know it's so unfair to you. I'm relieving the rest to you. Wish I knew how to separate the two. You remind...." By then Li had walked out of Mei Lin's hearing distance, but she knew the rest.

"You remind me of a girl that I once knew. See her face whenever I, I look at you. Wouldn't believe all the things she put through. This is why I just can't get it with you. Bye Syaoran, and I still love you. Sakura had better love you back or I swear I'll hurt her." She wiped away her tears and headed home with a smile on her face, a sad-happy smile, but a smile none the less.

****

Elsewhere~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Excuse me ma'am! Sorry Sir! Don't worry I can pay for that! Look out! Gain Way! Coming through! I'm sure I can replace that! I know your toe will heal and I didn't mean to stomp on it!" Li was running all over the place, and was bumping into a lot of people. Li could see it up ahead (I don't know what "it" is because I forgot what it was called. But you know what it is that place at the airport where you hand the lady your ticket), he was almost there when a big fat woman cut in front of him and knocked him to the ground. She was yelling about having the wrong ticket or something like that. Li lightly taped the woman on the shoulder to get her attention she turned around and glare at Li, it was a glare that Li returned with his own. "Excuse madam but what is the problem?"

"Listen young man the service in this place is terrible and I want to speak with your boss. I paid for a first class ticket and get a coach ticket."

"Well listen lady I don't care if they tie your fat ass to the wheel of the plane and drop you like a rock when they fly over to Japan. But I need to get on that plane now and no force on earth or heaven is going to stop me! Now move Damnit!" The fat woman who was very frighten at the moment move out of the way for Li to pass. So there was Li fast asleep as the plane draws ever closer to Japan bringing the 'Little Wolf ' ever closer to his 'Cherry Blossom.' 

"All passengers please fasten your seat belts and return all seats to an upright position." Li awoke to the sound of a studeress talking on the mic. After yawning he did as he was told and prepared for the landing. Li stepped out the airport door only one suitcase his hand, it was already night and although Li was tired from the jetlag and all he wouldn't rest until he found Sakura and told her how he felt. so he closed his eyes and concentrated on finding Sakura aura. It was exactly quit easy to find, it was at the Pengiun Park, ^^Ha, she would be there. Well it's better then her being at home. If she was at home I'd have to deal with Touya.^^ Li smiled to himself as he raced towards Penguin Park, then a thought hit him, ^^What she has a boyfriend now? Oh God I don't think I can do this, I fell sick. I wanna go home, now! No I can do this, if I can face my annoying sisters and Mei Lin everyday then I can face any girl. But Sakura isn't just any girl she's different in more ways then one. I was cold and cruel to her when we first met and she still tired to be friends with me. To tell her that I love her is going to be really tough but I have to do it even if she doesn't love me back.^^ 

With his mind made up Li put on his famous glare and frown as he walked his way to the park. But when he saw Sakura sitting on a swing stargazing, he froze he couldn't do it. All courage that he had before was gone. Li backed up and would have made it away without Sakura knowing he was ever there had he not stepped on a twig, which snapped, from under his foot. Sakura looked over towards Li and their eyes locked neither move, neither said a word, they didn't even breath.

Ever so slowly Sakura made her way over to Li and she was soon standing inches from his face. Li breathed in and placed a hand on Sakura's cheek. No words were spoken for they weren't needed, Sakura's and Li's faces inched closer and closer until they were sharing a passionate kiss that seemed to have lasted forever. Neither wanted the moment to end but sadly their lungs needed air and their lips soon parted. 

Li warped his arms around Sakura's waist and pulled her as close as he could get her while Sakura rested her head on his chest. "I love you Sakura." 

"I love you too Li."

"Sakura do me a favor."

"What?"

"Call me Syaoran, it's okay for you to do that you know." There was a long silence afterwards.

"Ah, Syaoran?"

"Hhhmmm?"

"What's going to happen when we tell Touya and Kero about us?" Li paled at the mere thought.

"Aw, Sakura you sure know how to ruin a romantic moment." Sakura giggled lightly and gave Li another kiss as they watched the sunrise (so they stayed in the park the entire night you got a problem with that) together. 

****

THE

END

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that folks was my first and probably only romance story.

**so tell us what you think, you know R/R** 

BYE for now. 


End file.
